How to Train Your Dragon (Book)
This is about the book. You maybe are looking for the movie or website. How to Train Your Dragon is the first book in the series by Cressida Cowell in July 1 1988. The book is about the adventures of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the son of Stoick the Vast, a Viking chief. On the Island of Berk, a group of young boys from the Hairy Hooligans are instructed by Gobber the Belch to perform their first military operation—to catch their own dragon. Those who are not able to catch and train a dragon are exiled from the tribe, and those who accomplish the mission are initiated into the tribe as full members. It was first released on February 1, 2003 in the UK, then May 1, 2004 in the US. Summary Synopsis Can Hiccup pass the Dragon Initiation Program with a toothless dragon and fight the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus before it gobbles up every Viking on Berk? It's time for Hiccup to learn how to be a Hero. Plot Ten boys of the Hooligan Tribe intend to become full members of the Hooligan Tribe by passing the Dragon Initiation Program. Two boys, Hiccup, son of the Chief Stoick the Vast and Fishlegs, Hiccup's friend who has a squint and allergy to reptiles, are hasty about it. Everyone else is big, tough and manly like Vikings should be, but Hiccup and Fishlegs are what Vikings call runts - not as strong and much skinnier than most Vikings. Gobber the Belch, the soldier in charge of Initiation leads the Vikings-to-be to Wild Dragon Cliff, where they have to complete the first part of the Dragon Initiation Program: catching their own Dragon. Fishlegs awakes all the young dragons when he tries to get a Deadly Nadder. In a rush to escape, Hiccup gives Fishlegs his basic run and runs back to grab a different dragon. Gobber the Belch saves the boys from attacking dragons, but scolds them later. Hiccup finds out he stole a tiny common or garden, and Snotlout names the little dragon Tootless, as a joke. Toothless is finally trained, after many months, when Hiccup tells him jokes. During Thor's Day Thursday, none of the boys pass the test required to join the Hairy Hooligans or Meatheads. This is due to Toothless making fun of Fireworm, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, who wreaks havoc on the whole holiday. Stoick is forced to banish Hiccup and the rest of the boys. During the night, a storm roused by Thor washes two sea serpents onto the beaches of Berk. While the adult Hooligans and Meatheads argue about what to do, Thuggory, heir to the Meatheads, tells Hiccup to think of a plan. Hiccup finally comes up with a 'fiendishly clever plan': annoy the dragons, lead them to each other, and let them kill themselves. The plan kills one of the sea monsters, Purple Death, but the Green Death survives and chases Hiccup. Hiccup is swallowed but kills the Green Death from the inside by plugging its fire holes. Hiccup is then taken out of the Green Death by Toothless, the only dragon that didn't abandon his master. Due to this heroic action, all of the boys are allowed to join the tribes after all. Characters Main Characters * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * Fishlegs * Snotface Snotlout * Stoick the Vast * Gobber the Belch * Thuggory Minor Characters * Mogadon the Meathead * Dogsbreath the Duhbrain * Tuffnut Junior * Speedifist * Wartihog * Clueless Dragons * Toothless * Horrorcow * Fireworm * The Green Death * The Purple Death Trivia Gallery How to train dragon.jpg How to Train Your Dragon Newer British Cover.jpg How to Train Your Dragon Movie Tie-In Cover 2010.jpg|2010 "Now a Major Motion Picture Edition" (US) How to Train Your Dragon Movie Tie-In Cover 2014.jpg|2014 "Bestselling book that inspired the film" Edition with added bonuses: The Day of the Dreader and How to Train Your Viking pl:Jak wytresować sobie smoka (książka) Category:Main Series Books Category:Books